My Awsome 15th Birthday
by 1DiectionLover
Summary: when Kim if having a party and Jack is going to tell her how he feels during her party


Hey here with another story

Kim's P.O.V.

I was so happy today! My friends came down from L.A! This weekend was my Birthday... My 15th Birthday. All I wanted is a small party with my friends.I was walking to the dojo with my friends Charlotte, Megan,and Jerry's girlfriend Mika. " K would it be so romantic if u got together with Jack on your birthday!" Megan said so excited. K so I have a huge crush on my friend Jack! he is tall brown hair, brown eyes, amazing smile, and he is all buff! " Ya it would be but..." i stated when Charlotte cut me off " No buts Kim!" " Fine! I got to go see u after practice!" I said running in the dojo.

Mika's P.O.V.

Me, Megan, and Charlotte went to my house and started to talk about Kim's birthday. My phone went off. I picked it up and it had Kim's house number on caller ID. " Hello?" " Hi Mika it's Morgan. I'm calling about Kim's birthday. Before our grandmother died she said that one of her grandchildren have to have a Quinceanera, because she is the youngest in the family she is the last one that can have it! Do u mind planning it?" " No I don't mind Megan and Charlotte can help me plan it" " Thank you so much! I'm coming over to the mall right now." " KK see u in a little bit." " Bye." "Bye." Megan looked at me " How was that?" " It was Morgan. she said that we have to plan Kim's Quinceanera. So u guys in?" They looked at each other " we're in!"

Kim's P.O.V.

We where sparring today. Me and Milton, Eddie and Jack, Rudy and Jerry. I flipped Milton on his back " Oww! Kim! You know u can take it easy sometimes!" Milton said to me getting up. " I could but I don't want too." I said walking over to my locker. Jack came over to me." Hey Kim, so next time we spar do u want..." he was going to say with me. But noooooo! Megan just had to run in saying she had to talk to me right now! " I'll talk to u later." Jack said walking the to the change room. I walked over and sat on the bench with Megan. " So what did u have to talk to me about that was so important that u had to barge in when Jack was going to ask me something!" I said at her. " Well your sister just called saying that she is coming to the mall. Listen I know you just wanted a small little party but..." she said trailing off " what r u hiding." I said crossing my arms." Fine well turns out u r having a Quinceanera... so bye!" with that she ran out the door. I was going mad and going to scream! I ran to my locker open the door got my phone and called Megan " Did u know about this!" " Yes and u have to do it! Bye!" she hung up. I slammed the door shut. I made everyone jump " to Kim what wrong." Rudy said " I'm going to kill my sister if is the last... Morgan!" I said changing my vocie but I still had a hint of madness. " k what's up you have a hint of anger in your voice." Morgan said to me crossing and smiling at me. That's it I had lost it. " WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM!" " Tell them what? Ohh u mean about the Quinceanera! Ya sorry I had to! BTW It's going to next weekend! Better get ready for your big night Kim!" With that Morgan ran out the door. " uh Kim what was that about?" asked Jack " uhh.. Well before my grandma died she wanted one of her grandchildren to have a Quinceanera. To repersent her dad's side the family." Jack came over and put as hand on my shoulder." Well why didn't u just tell us?" I sighed " Well I always thought that my aunt was going to have a baby. And that they would have the Quinceanera, and not me!" I walk over to my locker. Took out my bag and before leaving I said " I'll talk to u guys later." I gave them a smile the walked out the door.

Jack's P.O.V.

That is great! I can tell Kim I like her at her birthday! K I have a big crush on Kim! She is so beautiful! Her hair, her eyes, that smile! I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. When I got home I texted Kim

hey kim- Jack

hey-Kim

Hey! hey! that's all I get! I know your mad, but look at the bright side if it. U still get to hang out with your friends, u get a boat load of presents! And u get to plan the whole thing your way!- Jack

ya I guess your right.:) plus I get to pick everyone who is coming!-Kim

see I told u!-Jack

I G2G I have to go and plan some of the party! TTYL :) - Kim

I'm glad I change Kim's feeling about this party." Jack dinners ready!" my mom called. " Coming!" I ran down stairs. I smelled the food. It smelled so good. I looked at the table and saw my favorite food. Steak, Ceaser salad, and Chocolate milk. " so mom what is the occasion?" I sat down. " Well we have some geusts coming over for dinner tonight." she said taking her aprin off. " And who might that be?" I said sipping my milk " The Crawfords." I did a spit take " What!" I said cleaning up the mess " Well I thought you didn't care." " uh I do care! It's Kim! Why wouldn't you tell me!" she started laughing " K I'm sorry! Now and change!" I ran up stairs and looked for a good shirt. I looked and looked. Iheard the door bell ring " Jack can u get that! I'm outside! It's not the Crawford's there not coming till 6!" " Yup!" I ran down stairs opened the door to see no other then Kim she stared at me with her mouth opened " hey Kim see anything you like?" I said flexing making her eyes go bigger." Uh... uh... I'm here for dinner." she said looking at my eyes. " Well come on in." I said putting my hand on her back and pulling her close to me making her hands touch my abs. She back off and said " My mom and dad r coming they said I could come a little early.. If that's fine with u?" she said looking into my eyes " uh ya that's fine" I got caught because she was wearing a tank top with made her boobs show " um Jack see what u like?" I laughed. Yep this is going to be a goodnight!

Hope you liked it I should be posting another one by Monday :)


End file.
